


Alex danvers imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Alex Danvers from my tumblrs





	1. You deserve this

It was yours and Alex’s daughter’s third birthday and Kara had helped you two put together a huge party for her.

There was a bouncy house in the backyard for the kids, cake and ice cream in the fridge, wine and beer for the adults along with enough food to feed a small army.

Of course Kara was the one who insisted that there still wasn’t enough food.

A pile of presents sat in the corner of the living room, the entire house decked out with zoo animal décor. 

Sam and Lena watched Ruby play in the bouncy house with the other kids. 

J’onn had to explain what a bouncy house was to M’yrnn who then wished that they had had them Mars.

Winn and James stood around drinking beer and laughing as they talked.

Then there was you, you held your daughter in your arms, going around the room interacting with your guests. 

“She’s gotten so big,” one woman said cheerfully.

“I can’t believe she’s three already, it feels like just yesterday you and Alex were moving into the neighborhood when she was pregnant with her,” her husband added.

“She’s truly a blessing,” you said kissing the top of your daughters head.

You moved from one conversation to the next, everyone wishing your daughter a happy birthday and telling you how great of a party it was.

Alex stood in the kitchen, a glass of wine in hand watching as you talked with everyone.

Kara and Eliza came up behind her, Eliza putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“You look happy,” she smiled.

“My daughter is three, I have an incredible husband, an amazing job and a wonderful family, I don’t think I could be happier,” Alex said practically smiling from ear to ear.

Kara hugged Alex tightly, “you deserve this Alex, you really do.”

“Thank you Kara,” Alex chuckled. 

Ruby had come up to you asking if she could take your daughter for her first experience in a bouncy house so you walked over to join them in the kitchen and Alex kissed your daughters cheek.

“Babe, get the camera, Ruby wants to take her in the bouncy house,” you told her.

“Alright, I’ll be out there in a minute,” Alex responded.

You kissed her chastely, “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Y/N,” she said kissing you again before you followed Ruby outside. 

In this moment, Alex’s heart couldn’t be more full of love.


	2. Freddy

“I told you watching Nightmare On Elm Street last night was a bad idea,” Alex told Kara and Winn as they walked into the DEO.

“Kara was scared but I was fine,” Winn gloated.

“Oh please you were covering your eyes for half the movie,” Kara scoffed.

“Don’t tell Alex that,” Winn whispered to Kara knowing full well Alex would make fun of him for it.

“Morning guys,” you said coming up behind tbe trio making Winn jump.

“Not scared huh?” Alex said raising an eyebrow before kissing you hello.

“I’ll see you later,” Winn groaned, heading off with Kara.

“Babe, i’ve got an idea,” Alex grinned.

A few hours later Alex informed J’onn of some odd electrical currents coming from the basement of the DEO.

“Go check it out please mister Schott,” J’onn ordered.

“By myself?” Winn asked, his voice cracking halfway through.

“Come on Winn i’ll go with you,” Kara chuckled.

They went down to the basement, the lights flickering as they entered.

“Do you know where the control panel is?” Kara asked Winn.

“I think it’s over here,” Winn said walking towards where he believed to reside the control panel.

Suddenly they heard scratching sounds coming from the other side of the basement.

It sent shivers down their spines, likes nails on a chalk board.

“Did you hear that?” Winn gasped.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Kara responded keeping her cool.

They found the control panel and Winn was taking a look over it when a haunting laugh echoed through the basement.

“Okay that was defientely not nothing,” Winn said panicked, “maybe we should just tell J’onn we couldn’t figure out where the currents were coming from.”

“That would be a lie Winn,” Kara told him.

Winn gulped and went back to working on the control panel, his hands shaking.

A pair of long claws gripped on the corner of the wall making both Winn and Kara jump back.

An exact replica of Freddy Krueger stepped out from the shadows, the two of them screaming loudly.

They turned around to run but Alex was standing behind them, making Winn fall to the ground in surprise.

“Alex run!” Kara yelled, Winn scrambling to get back to his feet.

“Guys take a second look,” Alex laughed.

Kara and Winn hestitanly looked back.

Freddy Krueger then shifted into someone they recognized, you.

“Y/N!” Winn shouted.

“Should have listened to Alex when she said not to watch scary movies late at night,” you shrugged, Alex trying not to fall over in laughter.


	3. Happiness

‘You had your chance at happiness but you threw it away.’

Those words ran through Alex’s mind over and over again as she paced around the empty DEO lab.

“Alex?” you said peeking your head in after seeing her so distressed from the hallway, “Alex? Hey what happened?”

She released her hands from where she had been holding them above her head and just stared at you.

There were tears in her eyes.

In all the years you had known Alex you had never seen her upset like this.

You walked up to her, embracing her in a tight hug in attempts to comfort her.

“What happened?” you asked again, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

Alex wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you closer and crying into your shoulder.

“I screwed up, I let Purity get into my head,” she mumbled.

“What did she say?”

Alex pulled back from you, wiping away tears, “Maggie. I had my chance at happiness with her and I just let her go.”

“Alex, you did not just let Maggie go. You tried, you both tried so hard to make it work but it just wasn’t meant to be,” you told her.

“But I loved her, I loved her so much Y/N.”

“I know you did, Maggie knows you did but Al, some people are meant to fall in love even though they aren’t meant to spend the rest of their lives together and it sucks. I can’t even imagine how hard it’s been for you but I promise, I promise that Maggie was not your only chance at happiness.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do, you Alex Danvers are the most badass woman I know, you are so incredibly smart and so beautiful. You’ve got a huge heart and have so much love to give, there is somebody else out there worthy enough for your love and I swear you’re going to find her.”

“Thanks Y/N,” she smiled shyly.

“Anytime,” you said hugging her again.

“If you tell anyone that you saw me cry I will break every single one of your fingers,” she chuckled.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” you laughed.


	4. Celebrate (nsfw)

You and Alex had been together for years now and agreed you were both ready to start a family so she went off birth control and for the last few weeks you had forgone using any sort of protection while having sex in hopes of increasing the chances of getting pregnant.

Alex even started using one of those phone apps that tracks her ovulation cycle to tell her when the best time to try and get pregnant would be.

You were at the bar with all your friends when Alex’s phone dinged signaling a notification from the app and they all knew you two were trying to have a baby so it was no surprise to them when Alex suddenly dragged you away from the table with inaudible goodbyes to go home though Kara tried very hard not to think about you and her sister having sex.

The anticipation had you both so high on lust that you barely even made it inside your apartment.

If you could have taken Alex right there in the hallway without getting a complaint from your neighbors, you would have.

As soon as the door was shut you had Alex pressed up against it, trailing kisses down her neck with a hand snaking it’s way up her shirt.

She moaned and pressed her head back against the door, wrapping one leg around your waist to more easily roll her hips into yours.

“Alex,” you groaned, “I can’t wait to fuck you so hard.”

Alex bit her lip at the thought but wanted to have a little fun with you first, “well you’re gonna have to wait a bit longer for that part,” she grinned as she led you over to the kitchen island and pressed you up against it.

She got down onto her knees, lifting your shirt up slightly to kiss at your pelvic bone before unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down to your ankles.

Your cock was already straining against your boxers, she rubbed at you a few times through the material just to tease you before letting them join your jeans down at your feet.

She nipped at your thighs while stroking your cock, then took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

“That feels so good,” you sighed, gripping tightly on the granite countertop behind you.

Alex finally took you fully into her mouth, smoothly letting the tip of your cock hit the back of her throat.

Soon enough you felt yourself nearing release so you gripped Alex’s hair with one hand, guiding your cock deeper into her mouth and you came, Alex eagerly swallowing every spurt of cum you released.

She stood up, wiping away at her mouth and smiling innocently.

She started walking towards the bed but you grabbed her waist, “where do you think you’re going?” you asked and then you were lifting her up onto the island.

You took your shoes of and stepped out of your jeans, removing your shirt as well before tugging Alex’s own clothes off of her.

You kissed her roughly and helped her lay back as you traveled down her body.

When you arrived at her pussy you raised her legs onto your shoulders to give you better access and went in, taking lick after lick through her wetness.

“You’re so wet for me baby, you taste so good,” you smirked causing Alex to moan loudly.

Taking her clit into your mouth you ran two fingers through her, gathering enough wetness to let you slip them inside.

You pumped your fingers in and out of her, hitting her g-spot every time while you continued licking, flicking and sucking at her clit.

She screamed your name as she orgasmed and you slowed your motions to help ease her down from her high.

You got back to your feet, kissing Alex hard again and silently motioned for her to hold onto you.

Her legs were around your waist and her arms around your neck as you carried her to your bed.

Placing her down onto the bed you climbed on top of her, biting at her neck purposefully trying to leave marks.

Alex reached down to feel that you were now hard again and lined you up at her entrance.

You pushed your hips forward, easily going all the inside her after she had gotten so worked up with you going down on her.

Alex gripped at your back as you thrusted into her.

Lowering your head down you took one of her nipples into your mouth, biting just hard enough for it bring her pleasure.

She dug her nails into your skin, leaving blatant scratch marks as she clawed at your back.

You moved back up to kiss her lips, swallowing her loud moans and moved a hand up to pinch at her other nipple.

Suddenly Alex was cumming again, this time her walls spasming around your cock which then caused you to cum too, deep inside her.

Three months later Alex was calling your name from the bathroom, “Y/N! Y/N come quick!”

“Alex what is it? Are you okay?” you said frantically hurrying to the bathroom thinking something was wrong.

But when you entered the bathroom Alex was standing there with a pregnancy test in her hand.

“Y/N, I’m pregnant,” she said with a few happy tears in her eyes.

“You’re pregnant,” you said in disbelief, ”oh my god you’re pregnant.”

“Well I have to go see my doctor to be a hundred percent sure but yes,” she smiled.

You let out a sigh of relief and picked her up in your arms, twirling her around in joy, “I can’t believe you’re pregnant,” you said again.

“Believe it, you’re going to be a dad,” she chuckled.

“And you’re going to be a mom,” you said kissing her deeply, “how ‘bout we take this to the bed and celebrate properly?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Alex grinned.


	5. Make me feel alive (nsfw)

“Alex? Alex?” you called out as you and Kara searched through the warehouse you discovered Rick was keeping Alex hostage at.

“Y/N, look!” Kara yelled.

There in front of you was a huge tank of water, Alex floating unconscious inside of it.

“Alex!” you shouted.

You raised your hands into the air, using your meta human powers to force the water to shatter the glass of the tank and spill out everywhere.

Alex’s body moved with the current of the water, landing her onto the floor.

Both you and Kara ran to her.

You scooped Alex up into your arms, kissing her forehead and Kara held her hand tight as she choked out some of the water in her lungs.

“You’re safe now Alex, you’re safe,” you repeated over and over again for Alex but also partially for yourself.

//

That night you laid in bed, Alex safely in your arms after she had been allowed to go home from the DEO.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you,” you muttered softly.

“I’m alright Y/N, I’m home, you didn’t lose me,” Alex told you.

“Alex, you don’t always have to be strong, not for me, not for Kara, not for anyone else, it’s okay to not be alright.”

“You’re right… I’m not alright… I almost died,” she confessed.

“And I am going to be here for you for whatever you need, I promise,” you said looking right into her eyes as you spoke.

Alex nodded her head faintly, smiled slightly and kissed you deeply.

“Right now, what I need is to feel you Y/N, feel your touch, feel your kiss, just feel that I’m alive,” she said against your lips.

This time it was your turn to nod your head in understanding.

You laid Alex back against the pillows, shifting so you were hovering above her, emotions running wild between you both.

You kissed her, kissed her with every once of love you could to make her feel the words you couldn’t say out loud.

She ran her hands up your back, removing your shirt along the way and grasping at your neck desperately.

“Alex,” you sighed.

“Y/N,” she muttered, tears running down her cheeks.

You threw her shirt off, avoiding the stiches in her arm and kissed your way down her neck to her collarbone.

You kissed over her heart, feeling her heartbeat race under your touch, knowing she was alive.

She rolled her hips up into yours so you undid her jeans and dragged them down her legs.

Pulling off your own pants and boxers you got back onto the bed, kissing all the way up her legs, up her stomach and back to her lips.

You grabbed a condom from your bedside table and put it on yourself.

Gliding two fingers through her you gathered enough wetness to coat your cock before lining yourself up and pushed slowly inside her.

“Y/N,” she moaned against your neck.

“I’m right here Alex, I’m right here,” you said rocking your hips.

You moved together in perfect synch with each thrust.

Outside dark clouds began to cover the skies, rain started to pour, thunder cracked loud enough to be heard for miles over the city.

“I’m so close,” Alex whispered in between kisses.

You ran a hand down between your bodies, your fingers finding her clit as you rubbed firm circles over it.

“Y/N!” she cried as she came around you causing you to cum shortly after.

Lighting sparked through the sky as you and Alex continued to make love for hours but you were too lost in each other to notice the storm you caused.

Alex was here, Alex was safe and because of you, she felt alive.


	6. Blame it on the traffic (nsfw)

You and Alex were supposed to be meeting the others at the bar after work but you had gotten a little distracted from your destination due to the roar of the engine and the vibrations coming from Alex’s bike.

Yours arms were wrapped around Alex’s waist as she weaved around the cars in the street.

Alex on her bike never failed to turn you on and now was no different.

One of your hands subtly moved from its place securely on her hips up under her leather jacket and to her chest.

She glanced back at you, even in her helmet you could tell she was smirking proudly.

You palmed her breast through her shirt causing Alex to shift in her seat.

Switching from one breast to the other you could feel her nipples getting hard under your touch.

She steered the bike around the corner and your hand snaked its way down to her jeans.

Your fingers effortlessly rubbed circles over her crotch, the vibrating of the bike only adding to the pressure on her clit.

Alex had had enough.

She swerved down the first empty ally she saw and put the break stand down.

She took her helmet off and you did the same while you both got off the bike.

“What’s wrong Danvers, couldn’t handle a little teasing?” you grinned.

Alex didn’t say a word, just grasped your neck and brought you forward to kiss her.

Her tongue immediately pushed inside your mouth eagerly finding yours.

“We’re gonna be late,” you muttered in between kisses.

“I don’t care,” she retorted breathlessly against your lips.

She placed her hands on your shoulders, pushing you down to the ground and onto your knees.

You lifted the hem of her shirt, playfully nipping at her hips.

Unbuttoning her jeans you pulled them and her underwear down as much as you needed to get access to her pussy.

Alex leaned back against her bike at the first contact of your tongue on her.

Her arousal ran down her thighs as you sucked on her clit.

You licked up every last drop of wetness on her thighs before returning your tongue to her pussy creating patterns you knew would drive her wild.

Your nose nudged at her clit every time your tongue thrust into her and Alex tangled her fingers through your hair, gripping tightly meaning she was close.

Within minutes Alex was moaning your name as she came all over your tongue.

You took a few last licks to clean her up before getting back to your feet.

Alex fixed her jeans to make herself look presentable again before you went back on your way to the bar.

“So how are you going to explain what took so long,” you teased before kissing her chastely.

“Blame it on the traffic,” she said with her hands on your neck and kissing you deeply to taste herself on your tongue.


	7. Tattoo (nsfw)

Months before you and Alex started seeing each other it had come to light at a game night that she had a few tattoos hidden away not even Kara knew about.

“Come on Danvers, at least tell me what they are,” you playfully pleaded to her when the two of you were alone in the kitchen.

“Sorry Y/L/N, guess it’ll have to be up to your imagination,” she winked taking a sip of her beer.

Now you were situated on your couch, Alex in your lap and the movie you were watching long forgotten as you got lost in each other.

Alex pulled her lips away from yours long enough to get your shirt over your head.

Moments later her own shirt was joining yours on the floor, her bra following shortly after.

Your eyes looked over her torso and finally you saw the tattoos that she had teased you with so many months ago.

There was a gun on her hip that you really weren’t surprised about but you couldn’t help but smile when you saw her other tattoo.

“I didn’t take you for a butterfly tattoo kind of girl,” you grinned running your fingertips along the line of butterflies underneath her breast.

“I got it in college, I was a little drunk,” she chuckled.

You leaned down, kissing along the tattoo before tracing your lips up her breast to her nipple.

Your tongue flicked out, making it hard and you sucked her nipple into your mouth.

Switching to her other breast you paid just as much attention to that nipple as you wrapped your arms around her waist.

Getting up from the couch Alex was in your arms, her legs securely around your hips while you carried her to your bedroom.

Laying her down on your bed you pulled her jeans off of her.

Your hands found themselves under the band of her underwear, your lips on her gun tattoo.

Nipping at the skin you dragged her underwear down her legs and tossed it to the side.

You glided your tongue through her slit, teasing her entrance.

Alex arched her back against the mattress when your tongue landed on her clit, flicking roughly over and over again.

Moving back down your tongue drew patterns through her before you finally pushed inside.

Two of your fingers rubbed tight circles over her clit as your tongue pumped into her.

“Y/N,” Alex moaned when she came.

Kissing your way back up her body you kissed her deeply when you met her lips again.

Suddenly Alex was flipping you over so were the one on your back now.

She straddled your waist, grinding her hips against you as you kissed.

Tugging your jeans and boxers off she repositioned herself and rubbed her pussy on your hard cock.

You groaned and impatiently reached over to your bedside table, grabbing a condom out.

You rolled the condom onto your cock and Alex let you guide it into her entrance.

Alex started bouncing on top of you and you started thrusting your hips upwards to meet her with every move.

Your hands held onto her hips, your thumb rubbing the gun tattoo.

Alex began thrusting faster and you moved your hands up to her chest.

One hand rested underneath her breast on her butterfly tattoo and the other palmed at her.

Alex moaned as you pinched her nipple harshly, her head thrown back in pleasure.

“Alex,” you grunted as you tensed up.

She didn’t stop her movements as you came inside her and with just a few more thrusts Alex was cumming again.

When her breathing evened she got off of you, contently laying down next to you.

You took the condom off and threw it into the trash.

“So do you have any other tattoos I should know about?” you chuckled.

“Well I’ve got one on my shoulder blade and there may also be one on my lower back,” she said with a hint of sultry in her voice.

“When do I get to see those?” you said quite intrigued.

Alex sat up and walked over to the bathroom.

From far away you cold faintly see the outline of the tattoos.

She looked over your shoulder, “join me in the shower and maybe I’ll let you get a closer look.”

You eagerly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom after her.

While in the shower with Alex you discovered she had a flower on her shoulder and an anchor with the words ‘refuse to sink’ on her lower back.


	8. One more round (nsfw)

Alex had been away for two weeks on DEO business and as soon as she got home she had dragged you to the bedroom without even a hello.

“Y/N!” She cried out as she came for the fourth, or maybe fifth time that night.

You worked her through her climax with your tongue on her clit, slowing down completely when her thighs stopped shaking around your head.

You kissed her inner thigh gently, wiping away the cum that was on your chin with the back of your hand and climbed back up to the top of the bed.

“God I missed you,” Alex chuckled feeling her heart rate return to normal.

“I missed you too,” you smiled kissing her shoulder before laying on your back.

You thought that the sex was over for the time being, that you’d get some sleep and recharge before continuing in the morning.

But Alex had other plans.

She turned onto her side, her hand gliding down your chest to your cock.

She wrapped her hand around the base, stroking slowly while bringing you in for another kiss.

“Babe,” you laughed breaking the kiss, “we’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?”

“Two weeks is just way too long to go without your touch,” Alex grinned before hoisting herself up onto your lap.

She grinded herself against your cock, feeling you getting hard again.

“Alright, one more round, but then I seriously need some sleep,” you chuckled.


	9. Take me home (nsfw)

You leaned over the pool table, hitting the cue ball with your stick, watching it bounce off the striped ball which then went into the pocket.

Alex walked into the bar, heading straight for you.

“Hey Danvers? Up for a game?” You asked her.

“Yeah sure,” she responded hastily.

“Great let me get a round of drinks,” you said seting the stick on the table and turning to head to the counter.

Alex grabbed your hand, stopping you and turning you back to her.

She put her hands on your cheeks, pulling you into an unsure kiss.

You were taken by surprise but instantly relaxed into her, putting your hands on her hips making Alex more confident in her actions.

She slipped her tongue into your mouth which you eagerly accepted.

When she finally pulled back she chuckled, “i’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“I can tell,” you laughed.

You stood there for a moment, contemplating what you should do next.

You looked to the bathroom seeing someone exit it giving you an idea.

“You trust me?” You asked.

“Of course I do,” she replied.

You took her hand, leading her to the bathroom and pulling her inside when no one was looking.

Alex knew exactly what was happening, she wasted no time in bringing your lips together again.

You guided her back to the sink, lifting her up and boldly slipping your hands under her shirt.

She pulled your belt apart, opening your jeans.

“You sure you want to do this?” You said in between kisses, “we can stop whenever you want.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” she breathed, taking your cock out and began stroking.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” you moaned as she touched you.

“You have no idea how much I wanted you too,” she smiled against your lips.

You played with the buttons of her jeans waiting for her go ahead.

Alex nodded her head and you tugged her jeans and underwear down her hips.

She lined your cock up with her entrance and pushed forward slightly.

She rocked her hips as you moved further inside her inch by inch.

“Y/N,” she groaned.

You started with shallow thrusts as Alex adjusted to you.

Soon you were pumping into her with more rigor, Alex’s fingers digging into the back of your neck.

You kissed her hard, swallowing her moans so no one outside the bathroom could hear.

“Just like that,” she mumbled when you hit the right spot.

You reached a hand down and rubbed tight circles around her clit.

Within minutes Alex was clenching around your cock and crying out your name as she orgasmed.

When she came down from her high you pulled out of her.

Alex wrapped her hand around your cock and returned to stroking until you came onto the counter.

“Take me home,” she said kissing you softly.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” you teased.

The next morning you woke up in Alex’s bed after spending most of the night getting lost in one another.

Alex rolled over, putting her hand on your cheek and rubbing her finger back and forth comfortangely.

“Good morning,” she smiled.

“A very good morning it is,” you smiled back, “you don’t regret anything that happened do you?”

“I loved every single second of last night,” she told you.

You leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss began to heat up so you repositioned yourself over her.

Alex chuckled, throwing her arms around your neck to bring you closer.

“Alex?” A voice said walking into Alex’s appartment, “Alex?”

“Kara!” Alex called out as you quickly rolled off of her.

“Y/N? Alex? What is- oh my god,” Kara said realizing you were both naked.

She turned away, already a bright shade of red as she covered her eyes.

“Should I- should I go?” Kara mumbled.

“No, no just give us a minute,” Alex said as the two of you struggled to get dressed as quickly as possible.

“You can look now Kara,” you said as you finished buttoning up your shirt.

“So uh… are you two like…” Kara stuttered.

“We haven’t… discussed labels or anything but Y/N are… together,” Alex tried to explain.

“It’s new so can you maybe not tell anyone yet?” You asked Kara.

“Of course that is totally your business,” Kara said nodding her head.

“Thanks Kara and sorry you had to see that,” Alex said awkwardly.

“It’s my fault, guess I should probably learn to knock from now on,” she shrugged.

“Please do,” Alex replied.


	10. Stake out (nsfw)

You and Alex had gotten stuck on stake out duty but J’onn really should have known better than to leave the two of you alone in a car.

It was just supposed to be some harmless making out while you waited for your alien trafficker to leave his favorite club.

Then Alex’s hand started rubbing your cock through your jeans and things took a rapid turn.

That’s how Alex ended up in your lap, her arms around your neck as she grinded her hips into yours while you kissed heavily.

“Fuck I need you,” Alex moaned.

“I can help you with that,” you grinned.

You guys struggled to get your jeans off enough to give you open access to what you needed most.

Alex froze when her elbow accidently hit the car horn but immedietly returned her attention to you after looking around to see no body was nearby to hear.

She lowered down onto your cock, moaning when you were inside her fully.

Taking a second to adjust, her eyes screwed shut which you took the opportunity to nip at her neck.

Alex began bouncing in your lap, your hands on her hips to keep her steady.

“Y/N,” she groaned.

You tugged her shirt up and pulled her bra down to release her breasts.

You wrapped your lips around a nipple, fingertips pinching the other.

She bounced faster, her head thrown back in pleasure.

“Just like that,” she moaned.

You lightly bit down on her nipple, pinching the other just a little bit harder.

“Y/N!” Alex cried out as she came.

She kept rocking her hips, easing herself through her orgasm.

Lifting off your cock she settled in your lap, kissing you hard as she stroked you.

“Cum for me baby,” she muttered against your lips.

“Alex,” you sighed as you came from her touch.

You spurted out onto your shirt, biting your lip as you did.

“Good thing you always keep spare clothes in here,” Alex laughed.

“Yeah I don’t think J’onn would be too happy if I came back with these stains on my shirt,” you chuckled.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window.

“Kara!” Alex gasped when she saw her sister floating outside the car, blushing as she looked down at the ground.

Alex hurried to cover her chest and fix her jeans while you did the same.

“The trafficker left the club and is on his way to the auction site,” Kara mumbled.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Alex grumbled moving back to the passanger seat, “you follow him, we’ll be right behind you.”

“Alright… let’s not tell J’onn about this okay?” Kara stated.

“Thanks Kara,” you responded awkwardly before turning the engine on.


	11. Firsts (nsfw)

Alex Danvers was the first person you ever went on a date on.

Alex Danvers was the first person you ever kissed and she was the first person you ever got to call your girlfriend.

Alex Danvers was the first person you ever started to fall in love with.

It was impossible for you to be around her without smiling like an idiot or feel your heart beat just a little bit faster.

All of your friends noticed how love struck you were and constantly teased you about it.

“What can I say, I’m the luckiest man in the world,” you would tell them never failing to make Alex blush.

Tonight you sat on the couch in Alex’s apartment, her curled into your side with her head on your shoulder and the blanket covering you both.

Your arm was wrapped around her waist, your hand resting on her stomach.

In the middle of the movie you began tracing soft circles on her stomach with your fingertips.

“That tickles,” Alex chuckles swatting your hand away.

“Is Miss badass DEO agent Alex Danvers ticklish?” You laughed raising an eyebrow.

“Alright tough guy see how you like it,” Alex said moving her hands towards your sides and tickling you.

“Alex!” You smiled trying to get the upperhand again.

She kept tickling you but you took hold of her hips and laid her backwards, falling on top of her in the process.

You were both breathing heavily, your eyes fixed on each other.

Biting your lip as you stared down at her you relized you were ready to take the next step in the physical aspect of your relationship.

You moved in to kiss her but Alex took you by surprise, wrapping her legs around your waist and flipping you guys over.

“You don’t like giving up control do you?” You teased.

“Maybe I just like this view better,” she grinned, leaning down and finally kissing you, tasting a hint of popcorn that you guys had been eating earlier.

Alex’s hands were planted on the couch next to your head keeping herself stable while your own hands played with the hem of her shirt.

Alex could tell you were hesitant since you had never gone any further than this so she took hold of your hand, guiding it up her to her chest and onto her breast.

You squeezed her breast experimentally, feeling more confident when Alex moaned loudly against your lips.

She grinded her hips down into yours, kissing you slow and deep.

Pulling her shirt over her head you followed by taking off your own.

Your hands traveled down to her ass, feeling every movement she made against your hips.

Inside your jeans your cock started to get hard which Alex could feel underneath her.

In a spur of adrenaline your moved your hands to her bra, looking to her.

“Can i take this off?”

“Are you sure you’re ready for all this?” Alex asked you.

“I’m ready Alex, I want to have all my firsts with you,” you nodded.

“Take it off then, take it all off,” she said kissing you again.

Fumbling with the clasp of her bra you eventually got it off and tossed it to the side.

You undid the button of her jeans and watched her shrug out of both her jeans and underwear, helping you kick off your pants and boxers.

“Do you have a condom?” You asked her.

“I’m sure I have some somewhere,” she said hurrying to her room and returning a minute later with a condom she found in her dresser.

She repostioned herself back on your waist, staring in anticpation at your hard cock.

“Can I touch you?” She asked.

“God please touch me Alex,” you said desperately.

She laughed and wrapped her hand around your cock, stroking slowly.

You groaned, finally understanding the pure pleasure you had heard so much about and you got to experiance it with Alex.

After a few minutes of stroking your cock she stopped and handed you the condom.

“Put this on.”

You opened the small square package and rolled the condom onto yourself.

Alex looked at you, waiting for your asurance and you nodded your head quickly.

She smiled, pushing up and hovering above your cock, guiding it inside her.

“Oh wow,” you mumbled.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” she teased lowering down until you were in her fully.

She took a second to adjust, planting her hands on your chest and starting to bounce in your lap gently.

“Y/N,” she said low and you squeezed her ass in encouragement.

Rolling her hips she kissed you hard.

One of your hands went back to her chest, feeling her bare chest under your palm for the first time.

You rolled her nipple between the pads of your fingers, Alex moaning loudly.

She bounced at a slow but steady pace, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

The two of you continued on with your movements, getting lost in each other, sweat beading down your foreheads.

“Y/N… i’m so close, i’m gonna cum,” Alex breathed out.

“What can I do?” You asked.

She took your hand and placed it on her clit, motioning you to make circles.

You rubbed her clit gently but firmly making her cry out.

“Just like that, just like that,” she chanted as she came.

She tightened around your cock, riding her way through her orgasm.

When the last of the after shocks hit she picked her pace back up.

“Alex,” you groaned when your own climax hit, cumming into the condom inside her.

She eased you out of her, letting you take the condom off and toss into the nearby trash can.

Settling down on top of you Alex laid her head on your chest, grabbing the blanket off the floor and pulling it over you guys as you fell asleep with her in your arms.

The next morning you woke up to Alex still on top of you, feeling each rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

A few minutes later she woke up, wiping the sleep away from her eyes.

She looked up at you, noticing you were already awake.

“Good morning,” she smiled, putting her head back on your chest, intertwining your fingers together.

“Good morning,” you said kissing the top of her head.

“How long have you been awake?” She asked.

“Not long, i was going to make breakfest but I didn’t want to wake you,” you chuckled, “you just looked so beautiful.”

“Was last night worth the wait?”

“I would have waited my entire life for just one night with you.”

Alex lifted her head from your chest, leaning forward to kiss you softly.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” you told her, “but we have to get to the DEO soon.”

“We may have to go to work but we also have a lifetime to spend together,” she smiled kissing you again.


	12. You do?

Since the day you met you wanted to kiss Alex Danvers.

She was smart, beautiful and an all around badass.

She was also way too good for you.

Her motorcycle was in the shop so tonight you were driving her home after work at the DEO.

“Why haven’t you asked me out yet?” She said bluntly as you parked outside her appartment building.

“What?” You said taken back.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for a year,” she said.

“I didn’t think you would like me as anything more than a friend,” you replied.

“I like you a lot more than just a friend Y/N,” she told you.

“You do?”

Alex smiled, turning in her seat and slowly moving towards you.

“Are you sure?” You muttered.

Alex nodded her head in assurance.

You took a deep breath, closing the distance between you two.

It had been a long year but it was worth it when you finally got to kiss Alex Danvers.


	13. too many steps (nsfw)

You stumbled into Alex’s appartment, her lips attached to yours.

You were just supposed to say your farewells out in the hallway when you walked her to her door after your date but the goodnight kiss quickly turned into Alex convincing you to stay the night.

Your date had started off by you seeing Alex’s new haircut for the first time and she always looked hot but with this new haircut you couldn’t resist her.

Alex had you pressed up against the back of the door, her hands slipping under your shirt.

Tugging your shirt over your head you both fumbled with getting out of your shoes as you moved through her appartment, Alex losing her own shirt somewhere along the way.

You needed to touch her again.

“I’ve never wanted to fuck someone this badly,” you groaned pulling her back against your body.

“Then do something about it,” she muttered between kisses.

Pulling her jeans down her legs you lifted her onto the kitchen island and kissed her hard.

Nipping down her neck you palmed at her chest through her bra.

Reaching behind her back you uncliped her bra and watched it fall to the floor.

You took a nipple between your lips while your fingers rubbed her through her underwear.

“Y/N,” she moaned.

Your hand found it’s way inside her underwear, fingertips flicking at her clit.

Alex’s breath hitched when your fingers slipped inside her.

Your mouth moved to her other nipple, your tongue swirling around it.

Alex’s legs wrapped around your waist, squeezing tightly as your fingers pumped in and out of her.

You pulled out of her, dragging her underwear off of her before struggling to get out of your own jeans and boxers.

Stroking your cock a few times you lined up at her entrance, pushing inside her.

Her nails dug into the back of your neck as you began slowly thrusting.

Your hands were on her waist, keeping her in place as you built your rhythm.

Alex’s mouth hung open, breathing heavily and groaning while you fucked her.

You bit at her neck, feeling her tighten around you.

“Y/N,” she breathed out as you rode her through her orgasm.

You soon followed after her, Alex resting her head in the crook of your shoulder while you both came down from your highs.

“You know my bed’s right there,” Alex chuckled.

“I couldn’t wait that long, too many steps,” you smiled, reluctantly pulling out of her.

“There’s only two steps,” she laughed.

“That’s two too many when i could have you right here,” you smirked, kissing down her body as you got to your knees.

You and Alex would make it to her bed eventually but right now you weren’t done on the kitchen island.


End file.
